falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tandi
|bild =FO01 NPC Tandi N.png |desc =Tandi 2161 |geschlecht =weiblich |rasse =Mensch |zugehörigkeit = |rolle = |ort =Shady Sands Republik Neukalifornien |fußzeile = Tandi 2241 }} Tandi wurde 2145 als Tochter von Aradesh, dem Anführer von Shady Sands geboren. Im Jahr 2161 wohnt sie noch immer dort und ist sich ihrer späteren Bedeutung in der Gesellschaft noch völlig unbewusst. Als Gründerin der Republik Neukalifornien und ihrer Wahl zur zweiten Präsidentin, würde sie zu einer der bedeutesten und einflussreichsten Personen der post-apokalyptischen Welt aufsteigen. Hintergrund Frühe Jahre Tandi war eine der einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten der West-Küste im 23 Jahrhundert. Sie ist die Tochter von Aradesh und sie zeigte schon in frühen Jahren eine ausgeprägte Charakterstärke und Lebhaftigkeit. Sie war in ihrer Jugend mit ihrem schwarzen Haar und dem dunklen Teint eine echte Ödland-Schönheit. Im Jahre 2161 im Alter von 16 Jahren traf sie auf den Bunkerbewohner, dessen charismatische Erscheinung und ausgeprägte Überlebensfähigkeit Tandi tief beeindruckte. Der Bunkerbewohner befreite ihren Geburtsort Shady Sands von einer RAD-Skorpion-Plage und rettete Tandi aus den Fängen der Großkhane. Erbe Tandi half ihrem Vater beim Aufbau von Shady Sands und der anschließenden Gründung der Republik Neukalifornien. Als ihr Vater bei der Suche nach Vault 13 scheiterte und spurlos verschwand übernahm sie die Führung über Shady Sands und baute die Stadt weiter aus, indem sie Handelsrouten nach Junktown und dem Hub einrichtete. Dies hatte bereits ihr Vater Aradesh geplant und Tandi führte seine Vision aus, wobei sie jedoch bald ihre eigenen großen Pläne verfolgte. Shady Sands wurde durch seine wirtschaftliche Stärke und Tandis Führungskraft zu einem Vorreiter auf dem Gebiet des Brahmin-Handels und dies kann auch als Grundstein für den Aufstieg der Republik Neukalifornien gesehen werden. Langsam aber stetig löste die RNK die Stählerne Bruderschaft als vorherrschende Macht in Kalifornien ab. Tandi löste ihren Vater als Präsident der RNK ab und übernahm den Vorsitz im Kongress der Republik. Sie fokusierte ihre Bemühungen auf die Ausweitung des Herrschatfsgebiets der RNK und wollte einen stabilen und sicheren Staat nach dem Vorbild der Vorkriegs-Staaten formen. Tandi ging dabei sehr idealistisch vor und sie hielt sich eisern an gefassten ihre Vorsätze. Dieser Pragmatismus Tandi`s verhinderte auch den Beintritt von New Reno, dessen kriminelle Führung der RNK ein Bündniss anbot, um Vault City zu überfallen und zu anektieren und so an die hochentwickelte Ausrüstung in Vault City zu gelangen. Im Alter von 100 Jahren wurde Tandi, die nichts von ihrer Stärke und Führungskraft eingebüßt hatte, wurde nochmals für eine weitere Amtszeit als Präsidentin der RNK gewählt. Dementia und anderen Ratsmitgliedern war es nicht gelungen Tandi für ihre Zwecke zu manipulieren. Tandi blieb ihren Prinzipien treu. Präsidentin Tandi starb im Jahr 2248 im Alter von 103 Jahren. Sie hatte bis dahin 52 Jahre am Stück regiert. Ihre Nachfogerin wurde die Vice-Präsidentin Joanna Tibbet.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, collector's edition Ihr Vermächtnis überdauerte ihren Tod und Tandi wurde zur meist verehrten und geachteten Präsidentin der RNK. Familie Tandi`s Vater war Aradesh, der Anführer von Shady Sands. Der Name ihrer Mutter ist unbekannt. Seth nennt Tandi in der Rettungs-Quest (Tandi wurde von Raidern entführt) "mein Mädchen", um diese Aussage sogleich wieder zu revidieren. Es kann aber davon ausgegangen werden, dass Tandi und Seth eine Beziehung führten. Tandi hat einen Sohn namens Hoss auf den sie sehr stolz ist. Interaktion mit dem Spieler ''Fallout'' Interaktion Übersicht Quests * Rescue Tandi from the Raiders: Tandi wurde von einigen Großkhanen entführt und muss gerettet werden. Andere Interaktionen * In den Gesprächen mit Tandi kann man einige Hintergrundinformationen über sie erfahren. Sie berichtet auch über Todeskrallen und liefert Informationen über den Hub. Nachdem der Spieler Shady Sands von der RAD-Skorpion-Plage befreit hat wird Tandi einige Wochen später von den Großkhanen entführt. "Erzähl mir etwas über..." * Tandi verfügt über einen weiteren "Tell me about" Zusatz wenn sie von aus der Gefangenschaft der Großkahne befreit wurde. ''Fallout 2'' In Fallout 2 ''führt ein Gespräch mit Tandi zu einer Quest, die einen Handel mit den Bewohnern von Vault 15 vorschlägt. Sie liefert zudem einiges an Hintergrundinformationen über den Bunkerbewohner. Dies ist hilfreich, falls man ''Fallout nicht gespielt hat. Eine jüngere Tandi erscheint zudem im Café of Broken Dreams special encounter. Inventory ''Fallout'' ''Fallout 2'' Notizen * Nach Abschluss der Quest " Stop the Radscorpions" wird klar, dass Seth, den Hauptmann der Wachen in Shady Sands, in Tandi verliebt ist. In einem Gespräch mit dem Spieler sagt dieser: 'Thank Dharma you're here Wanderer. My girl...uh, Tandi, Aradesh' daughter has been kidnapped by raiders!' * Tandi will remain in the Vault Dweller's party after being rescued until she is returned to Shady Sands. By avoiding Shady Sands after rescuing her, Tandi can serve as a fifth non-player character party member alongside Dogmeat, Ian, Tycho, and Katja. However, Tandi is not really intended for use as a non-player character companion, and she cannot be given any form of combat commands or orders (not even "wait here"). Her inventory also cannot be manipulated (other than by pickpocketing), and she will wield the first weapon she draws for the rest of the game (thus, for best results you should use pickpocket to remove her knife and give her a 14mm pistol as soon as she joins you). * An inflatable rubber sex doll named Tandi can be found in New Reno; another can be found in the building behind Sheriff Marcus in Broken Hills, and such a doll is one of three items Typhon, son of Set, requires before revealing a hidden treasure location. * Tandi appears on the NCR $100 bill in Fallout: New Vegas (during loading screens; in game), with the Dayglow Incorporation Address on the the back. * After her presidency, almost all sexism against women in the NCR was gone. It seems also that she promulgate a law that forbid violence against POWs, as stated by Lieutenant Boyd. * In Fallout: New Vegas, she is mentioned in an NCR citizenship quiz, in which one question asks "Who was the most popular president in NCR history?" * Tandi's name is spelt differently in the Vault Dwellers memoirs. He spells it "Tandy". This could be an oversight by the developers or he may not actually know the spelling of her name. * In Van Buren some characters say she was murdered. See Angela. Vorkommen Tandi appears in Fallout as a talking head voiced by Cree Summer and in Fallout 2 where she is voiced by Tress MacNeille, appearing much older. She is also mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and can be seen on the $100 NCR bill. Gallerie ''Fallout'' Tandi_FO1.png|In-game Tandi in the original Fallout. FO01 NPC Tandi N.png| "Hi! I heard there was a traveler in town, but I was kinda skeptical until I saw you. My name's Tandi, what's yours?" FO01 NPC Tandi G.png| "Finally! Someone else who sees! Of course, you've probably been everywhere, so this must be hell for you." FO01 NPC Tandi B.png| "Yeah. Well you don't live here. There's nothing interesting to do, and believe you me, brahmin-tipping gets old real fast." FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders N.png| "Hello, anybody home? Could you get me out of here? Could you GET ME OUT OF HERE!" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders G.png| "Oh, it's you again! Are you going to get me out?" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders B.png| "Oh, aren't we the sarcastic one? Are you going to get me out, or what!?" Avatar-Tandi.jpg|Tandi's headshot ''Fallout 2'' Tandi_in_2241.jpg|In-game Tandi in Fallout 2. FO02 NPC Tandi N.png| "I'm Tandi, president of NCR. My boys tell me you're looking for work. What are you handy at?" FO02 NPC Tandi G.png| "Lord, that was a long time ago! Hardly remember who I was then - just a naive girl. The one you call the Vault Dweller - is he still alive?" FO02 NPC Tandi B.png| "Lord, I know I'm making a mistake but... give it a shot - if you understood anything I said." ''Fallout: New Vegas'' FNV 100$ bill.png|President Tandi on the $100 NCR bill in 2281. References pl:Tandi ru:Танди Kategorie:Fallout Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout Talking Heads Kategorie:Fallout 2 Talking Heads Kategorie:Shady Sands Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur-erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien (Stadt) Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien Charaktere